Let Me Be The One
by LinuxRulz
Summary: Michael is famous, Mia is now ruling Genovia and they are not together… so what happened? sort of a song fic
1. Default Chapter

Author's Vent: Well this is technically my second fic (if only I had continued my first one, I will still try) I had a lull from PD these past months, because of Meteor Garden (FYI: this is a Taiwanese soap. *wo ai ni Xiao Tian*) and I almost forgot that I had been working on a fic last summer until I came across it yesterday. I am almost at the middle of the story; just wish Mr. Lazy wont get to me first before I finish this fic. And I also wish that this time I'd finish this. So I hope you'll like it.  
  
Story: Michael is famous, Mia is now ruling Genovia and they are not together. so what happened? *sort of a song fic*  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.) The poem I used is from the beautiful song, Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc, so thanks to him.. ~  
  
LET ME BE THE ONE  
  
By LinuxRulz  
  
It was the last stop of Rune's Edge's US Tour. They were now playing in their hometown, New York City. They're a big hit this year, always leaving their audience in uproar of awe, judging that you can even still hear the crowd shrieking even after their last song.  
  
"Michael, great show!" Ryan said to their lead guitarist/vocalist as the band descends backstage.  
  
"Yeah! Great drum work man!" Michael replied.  
  
The backstage was in a state of euphoria. Every one was congratulating the band for a great tour: family, friends, colleagues, celebrities, the press, producers, sponsors and other unknown acquaintances. Loud screams can be heard at the gate as a horde of fans was trying to get in.  
  
The band made their way through the sea of people, heading for their dressing room to take a breather before going to the after party that was happening in an adjacent tent.  
  
Trish, Paul-the-keyboardist's fiancée, went in the dressing room. "Guys, lets go! Jonnie, Rachel, and Liz are waiting for you at the party."  
  
"Come on guys," Paul teasingly said after giving Trish a wet one and putting his arm around her shoulder, "don't keep the girls waiting."  
  
The rest of the band followed the couple out but just as they were about to enter the party Michael remembered something. "Guys, I forgot my mobile. I'll just follow you in the party." Then he went back to the dressing room and began rummaging his stuff for his phone. He was making quite a mess, with things being thrown around. But then he noticed something that fell on the floor. Seeing what it was, Michael felt a heavy feeling inside him. He picked it up, sat at the couch beside him and just stare at it. He didn't expect to see that thing there. He thought it was lost and almost forgot about it (seeing that he is in a tour and all). It was a small silver trinket box with stars embossed around it. As Michael began to open the box, his heart grew heavier and seeing what's inside it made him feel worse. In it was a white gold ring with a large grayish blue gem in the middle. It was a thing meant so much to him; one thing from his past that was truly close to his heart, yet trying to get over with; a thing that could have change everything for him. However, that wasn't the only treasure inside that small box.  
  
Michael didn't put much attention to the ring because his eyes was immediately set on that image that was attached to the inner side of the cover. it was a picture of him with a girl in his senior prom. He can't take his eyes of the girl in the picture, remembering how she looked that night. She was so beautiful, wearing a glittering white ball gown with her hair up accented by a tiara. She looks like a princess, which she really is. Michael's princess. who he loved for almost the whole of his life and still loves until now.  
  
Michael was so captivated by the image that I seems like he was in his own world, ignoring what was happening around him. He just sat there, hunched forward, continuing to stare at the girl as these words came running through his mind.  
  
If you can only see me now  
  
I manage to fly again somehow  
  
The choice between love and career  
  
The choice between courage and fear  
  
It's never easy  
  
I still wish you were near me  
  
So let me be the one to say  
  
I'm still waiting for that day  
  
That you'll comeback to stay.  
  
After one and a half years, he still longed for this girl. His love for her was so strong, so real that it stayed the same for that long. Michael gave out a sigh as he closed the box and clasped it between his hands with his head stooped down.  
  
Michael then noticed the noise that was coming form the party that was partly meant for him and his band. He was really not up for having strange girls flirting with him and mingling with self-absorbed celebrities. It was a like he felt the need to have a time to think things through alone, so he put the box in his pocket, got car his keys and his jacket, then sneaked out of that place with out anybody noticing; not even the fans that were still outside.  
  
Michael drove around for some time then decided to just take a walk around Central Park. With all the memories with that girl coming back to him, he was becoming doubtful if he wants to continue living his life the way does right now. He knew deep in his heart that it's only with her that he would be truly happy, because she was the only reason behind all his success. If only he could have both his love and his career, but he thought it's impossible to happen.  
  
~ Author's Vent: so what do you think??? Please R&R.. 


	2. Uncertainty

A/V: First of all I want to apologize for not updating... hehehehehe,,, I know, if only spiders live inside the internet, my fic world be covered by cobwebs... hehehehe... let me see its been almost half a year now I first posted and updated this story... hehehehe... and It's only now that I decided to post the next chapter,,, I'm really sorry... the only reason I have for this idleness in posting is because of F4, a Taiwanese Group namely Jerry Yan, Vic Chou, Vanness Wu and KEN CHU!!! What can I say, they are my life nowadays... I mean just this weekend I stalked Vanness during his stay here in Manila,,, to think that I already spent almost $600 for their concerts and checking-in hotels where they are staying at during their visit in our country,,, hehehehehehe... and because also of school, I mean if I'm not going gaga over F4, it's school work that keeps me busy... but now that it's already summer I decided to have a good start and revisit my life before F4 came since I have more free time... so now I think I can finish this fic and up-date more often... like once a week or something that is if F4 doesn't get me out of focus again,,, anyways wish me luck,,,  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.) The poem I used is from the beautiful song, Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc, so thanks to him....  
  
XS: Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks also to all who reviewed,,, I appreciate it all... I dedicate this chapter for all of you... now on with the story...  
  
~ Uncertainty  
  
After some time Michael found himself sitting at a bench near the zoo, contemplating what path to pursue. All of a sudden a gust of wind blew. He could see leaves and other light things being carried away, but then, when the wind stopped something landed on his feet. It was a page of a newspaper with a picture of a young lady in a pink gown looking like she was a part of a wedding entourage. The caption under it says, "Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo of Genovia, one of the bride's maids in Princess Anne's wedding." Michael picked the newsprint up and couldn't believe his eyes. This was his young princess all grown up. By this time she was already 21 years old and she have changed so much. She was not the Mia Thermopolis he remembered in college; she looked more mature now and grown to be more beautiful. It's been one and a half years since he saw her because even though she was a public figure, he had been too preoccupied by his career and hasn't been paying attention to anything but it. Plus the fact that he knows that seeing her will just bring back the pain he felt letting her go so he has been avoiding anything to do with her since "then"............................................................................................  
  
It was two years ago, Michael was in his graduating year in Columbia and Mia was just starting her freshmen year at the same university. They have been together for four years that time and keeping their relationship for that long was not very easy for them. Considering that Michael was in college and Mia was still in high school, plus the royal obligations Mia has as a princess, they still find time to spend with each other, by having a good understanding of their situation and having their true feelings for each other overpower every obstacle they went through. In short, it was their love for each other that kept them together.  
  
That year, all appears to be going to their direction. Mia's father allowed Mia to take college in America, even though her grandmother just died that spring. Mia also got a new apartment in the same building as Michael's, which she shares with Lilly, allowing them to spend more time together in and out of school.  
  
The first months were great for Mia and Michael, spending almost all of their time free time from class with each other; which even made Lilly jealous of her brother because she and Mia was not spending time together as they used to... but it was about in the middle of December that things started to go wrong.  
  
Michael became a member of a local band "Rune's Edge". At first it was ok for Mia, knowing that Michael was happy being in a band and also the band only have shows once a week in a nearby bar with not so often practices, so it still allows the two to have their quality time. However, the band became more and more popular and the demand for them was growing. They had shows not less than 3 times a week in and out of the city. Now Mia, sure that one way or another Michael will make up to her for his shortcomings, was only concerned about her being jealous of the band's/Michael's followers and admirers... but she was wrong...  
  
As weeks pass by things became more hectic for both of them. For the reason that besides from his band's engagements, Michael now has his final thesis to worry about which eats most of his "off time"; and for Mia, royal obligations (balls, dedications, charity work, etc.) became a weekly event. Dates were canceled and communication was lessening due to their conflicting schedules.  
  
Mia was very understanding of their situation; knowing that even if her and Michael were a couple, they were still two different persons who has their own responsibilities and aspirations in life (means: they can't just spend every waking moment of their life in each others arms). She accepted that it was just a phase in their lives that they need to go through sooner or latter and the best they can do was just be there for one another, support each other, and be happy for their partner. So that's what she did, sure that Michael will do the same for her when the time that she will rule Genovia comes. But for Michael it was different. He became very possessive of Mia and was being jealous of every thing, even of her duties as a royal.  
  
This went on even after Michael graduated from college and took the greater toll on Mia. She was now being uncertain on how her relationship with Michael stands and was feeing unhappy in it. Especially when Michael then became more focused on his music as the popularity of his band continues to rise; having shows all around the eastern seaboard and all, plus the fact that, that time a recording company was interested in giving Rune's Edge a recording contract. Jealousy also got to her, seeing Michael hang around with a lot of beautiful and sexy girls and encountering phone calls from them at his apartment (but he is not cheating on her).  
  
By that time Mia felt that their love for each other wasn't enough to keep their relationship, but with Michael success on hand, she knew that it was not a good time to brake up with him. It was another way around for Michael. With the thought that their relationship was fine and doing well (male tendency to be insensitive) he had a plan to propose to Mia after their recording contract was signed. Which was not for long because two weeks before the semester started Rune's Edge closed a deal for a 2-album contract.  
  
As Michael has planed it, he arranged a date for him and Mia that Saturday in which he will ask her to marry him. However, Mia has another thing in mind. She thought this date would be a perfect opportunity for to clear things up between them; if they should continue their relationship or start leading their lives separately.  
  
Saturday came and Mia was about to leave to meet Michael when her phone rang. It was her mom calling.  
  
"Mom why?"  
  
"Honey, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Mom, can we just talk later? I'm suppose to see Michael in 10 minuets and..."  
  
"It's quite urgent Mia, it's about your father."  
  
"Mom, what happened to dad!?!"  
  
"Your dad is all right now Mia but he's still in the hospital. His cancer came back and so did the pain."  
  
"When did this all happen?"  
  
"Just yesterday, honey."  
  
"Then why wasn't I told sooner? It's my dad's life we're talking about!"  
  
"Well, I just received the call from the prime minister this morning. They didn't know your number, since it's only your father who knows it in whole of Genovia, so they decided to call me to tell you, which I think is better."  
  
"Why is it better that you tell me? Is dad going to be ok?"  
  
"They are really not sure for now Mia but they say things is starting to look better. Anyways, that's not the only thing I need to tell you."  
  
"There's more?!"  
  
"Mia, with your father's condition right now, he wont be able to fulfill his responsibilities to Genovia and he needs you to take over."  
  
"Huh? Mom, I can't even make my love life in order, least to say a whole country!?!"  
  
"Amelia, stop being selfish! You country need you right now and even if this didn't happen, sooner or latter you need to face your responsibilities as the heir to the Genovian throne."  
  
"But can't the prime-minister..."  
  
"No buts Mia, I know this is hard for you but I know you can do it. I trust you honey. You'll be leaving for Genovia tomorrow. Lars will pick you up in about late afternoon."  
  
"Tomorrow! What about school, my friends, Lilly and Michael..."  
  
"I know this is so sudden but darling we can't do anything about it... I know your friends and Michael will understand... I' m sorry..."  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry too mom. Bye."  
  
~ Please R&R.... 


	3. The Best Thing For Her

A/N: My only excuse for not updating is that... I got distracted... hehehehehe... Sorry.... I will not make promises, but I want to thank all of those who read my fic. And also thank you for reviewing...

Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.) The poem I used is from the beautiful song, Let Me Be The One by Jimmy Bondoc, so thanks to him....

**THE BEST THING FOR HER**

After she hang up the phone warm tears slowly run down her checks... Why do these things happen to her... why can't she just be a normal person. She was at a loss, and don't know what she would do next. All she could think about was Michael. She know she needs to clear things up with him before she leaves but she felt that she doesn't have the energy to face Michael, break-up with him and say god bye. She continued crying and the next thing she knew was she was packing her things up in her room... then while going through her night stand drawer she came across her old diary when she was a freshmen in high school. She slowly opened it up and sat at her bed. She came across entry that she made on her first flight to Genovia. While reading it, she can't help herself not remember the moments she and Michael shared that year. As memories come back another set of tears welled up her eyes. How she wished everything had stayed as it was back then, when everything was so simple...

Mia laid in her bed clutching her old diary hear her heart so tightly as if never wanting to let go of the past. She stayed at that position for about half an hour crying, too lost in her emotions that she didn't even hear her mobile phone ringing. It was the ringing of her house phone that took her out of her bewilderment but she dismissed the call for she thought it might be Michael calling and she is not yet ready to face nor speak to him right now so she got her pillow and put it over her head trying to avoid the sound of the phone ringing but as she did so her gaze shifted to her nightstand where a famed picture of Michael lays. Again she was lost in her emotions, she just stared at his picture for sometime and as she tried to reach out to the picture she heard that front door open...

On the other side of town, in a very expansive restaurant, a young man waited impatiently.

"Where the hell is Mia?" He asked himself as he looked at his watch, an hour has already passed since the time he told her to meet him. He tired calling her in her mobile phone for sometime now but she is not picking up, and no one is picking up the phone in her apartment either. He began to worry and decided to check up on Mia thinking that something might be wrong.

"Mia I thought you are going out with Michael tonight?" Lilly said when she saw the light in Mia's room was open as she entered their apartment.

"Hum, maybe she just forgot to turn her lights of." she said to herself when she heard no answer. But when she entered Mia's room to turn of the light, she saw Mia lying in her bed crying...

"Ei, what's the matter?" Lilly asked her best friend as she came near her bed...

"Michael..." Mia uttered as she continue to sob, still staring at Michael's picture...

Hearing this form Mia she knew immediately that her brother did something wrong. Before Lilly can ask can to confirm her presumptions the doorbell rang, at first she wanted to dismiss it but the person outside was persistent so she decided to answer it and to tell the person off...

"Is Mia here?" Michael harshly asked as he enters the apartment with our even heeding his sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Lily, infuriated by her brother's actions.

"I'm looking for Mia, Is she here!?!" Michele losing his patience turned to the stairs leading to the bedroom.

But before he could take a step Lily garbed his arm "and what will you do if she is here huh?"

"I'm gonna ask her where the..."

"and what if I tell you that she is here?" Lilly cut him off. "That she is here in her room crying the whole night because of you?"

"I need to talk to her.." Michael said quickly as he turned away fro Lilly and started heading to the stairs.

"No Michael!" Lilly stopped him. "I wont let you hurt her again!"

"What the hell Lilly, get out of my way!" Michael said pushing Lily aside.

"Do you Know Michael how long she has been hurting because of you?" Michael stopped hearing what Lilly said, "Do you know how much she is trying to be strong for the sake of you relationship? How many nights she cried because of you, because of your neglect, carelessness and jealousy." Lily blurted out. "Michael she has her own life, own responsibilities to face, like you got your own. But also like you, she needs you to be there also for her"

"But I guess your band is more important to you than her right? Which make you forget that you have a girlfriend here waiting patiently for you. She loves you so much Michael, so much that she even put her other priorities aside because of you. And what did she get in return? Huh? Nothing!" Lilly shouted. "You don't deserve her Michael." And with that Lilly went upstairs to Mia's room

Michel was left there at the foot of the stairs, stunned about what he was told. Realizing that everything was true.

As much as Michael wants to talk to Mia and straighten things out, he knows it was not the right time for her and for him. He needs time. Time to assets what he was feeling and consider what is good for her. He left the apartment didn't know what to do. He just walked around the university the whole night trying to remember the past months. He thought everything was going fine. They were happy right, at least in his point of view. How could he be so stupid not noticing that there is something wrong? Was he really that busy to notice it? Why didn't Mia say anything? He was at a loss; he has so may questions in his head trying to find the right answers. But one thing he knows for sure, he still loves Mia with all his heart and he wants her to be happy. With this he knew exactly what he needed to do, he needs to let her go. He doesn't want her to suffer because of him anymore. She deserves to be happy even it means it was not with him. He needs to do this now before it's too late and he'll just hurt her even more. At least now he would still have a chance to tell her how he truly felt for her before thy go their separate ways.

It was about 6 am when Michael reached Mia's apartment. He rang the doorbell and luckily it was Mia who answered. Guess Lilly was still asleep.

"May I go in?" Michael asked as soon as he saw Mia.

Please R&R....


End file.
